


Midnight- Prompt 8

by Name1



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Resolved Romantic Tension, Slow Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, friends to something more, idiots talking about feelings, if you call that talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23618671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Name1/pseuds/Name1
Summary: “I can’t believe you noticed it too.” He sounds like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.She looked at him like he just said the dumbest thing she ever heard. “You can’t believe I noticed it too? Really? You mean the sexual tension that is so thick I can barely breathe sometimes? Yeah, I may have noticed that.”
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Cara Dune/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78
Collections: The Mandalorian Ficathon — April 2020





	Midnight- Prompt 8

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another prompt  
> Happy Sunday

They had landed on this dry dustball of a planet to resupply, but the parts they were in search of were unavailable until the following day. Apparently, the replacement fuselage paneling they needed was commonly used in the local mining operation and the store owner agreed to make a special trip (for a fee of course) the following day and not before. Din and Cara made the most of the remaining day by restocking their non-perishable goods and ammunition. Usually there were in such a rush that their trips to the local market were a rush job as well, but this time they had time to kill.

Din made it back to the Crest first with Bean and waited until he saw Cara in the distance before making his way up the ramp to the belly of the ship. _He hadn’t been worried about her. That’s ridiculous._ He would also deny how itchy his finger had been over the comm just to hear the reassuring sound of her voice. _He was sure she was fine._ She could more than take care of herself. It had only been a few hours; she would have reached out if she needed an assist or ran into trouble, he knew that. Since they had started traveling together long term after his return to Nevarro, there were only a handful of times he can remember them being spatially separated for more than an hour or two. It was mostly due to necessity; it took two of them to wrangle the little one with how high maintenance he was becoming, but it was also this weird phenomenon where he found himself wanting to be near her….. and her, him.

It was the damndest thing. He had always been so solitary, never appreciating nor requiring the company of another person. Sure, there was something to be said about taking a few private moments each day to meditate or decompress, but he found it odd how often he looked for her presence in the ship recently. He would have felt it even more strange if it had been one-sided; he could have written it off as some form of awkward pining or something, but she seemed to be experiencing something of a similar nature.

She was more than just his teammate and more than a second hand on the flight deck. She was his partner and more than that, she was his friend. When he returned for her after months apart, he did so with the knowledge that things were just _better_ with her around. Not just the safety of the kid, but his life as well. He had tried living without her, in the chance that she had actually found a good thing, _a safe life_ , on Nevarro; but once she had been on the Crest, things weren’t the same without her. The open living space seemed smaller, which made no sense because it should have seemed larger with one less body occupying the room. Not only that, but hyperspace seemed less vivid and the nights were emptier. Din had never been especially talkative, but the kid didn’t prove a very compelling conversationalist compared to Cara with her humor and stories for every occasion. He missed having her as a sounding board to run his riskier plans by (she was usually right) and he even missed the teasing and lame jokes she seemed to throw at him just to make him laugh. He had missed the sound of her voice and even the way she left her socks everywhere when she took them off.

The kid had slept on her empty bunk after they left Nevarro and it made Din sad to think that the kid had lost someone again too; he was too little to understand why she hadn’t come with them before. When the kid found and presented one of her forgotten socks to him, weeks after their parting, he felt a stab in his gut wishing she was there.

He heard someone walking up the ramp and he knew it was her just by the sound of her footfalls. She didn’t walk, she _sauntered_. It gave him a weird feeling to think about how at home she felt aboard the ship after just the last few months living beside him.

“You got back early,” she said without preamble, as she put her things down.

“You got back late,” He replied, not wanting to admit that he had been slightly worried when it took her so long to return.

“It’s not late. We had no timeline today.”

“You spent the afternoon in the market, then?” She didn’t really like to shop but she liked people watching. She was always very aware of her surroundings and she often noticed things he had missed. It had come in useful more than a time or two.

“Don’t worry so much Din, I kept my face covered the whole time. It turns out there’s another reason the part we’re waiting on won’t be ready until tomorrow. They have a festival tonight and most of the shop owners took the day off. The supply chain is all sorts of fucked up.”

“What kind of festival is it?” he asked.

“I’m not sure they use the word festival like I do but today marks their solar calendar starting over. It’s some sort of yearly celebration meant to celebrate the beginning of the new year and another year their star hasn’t gone supernova and engulfed them. They stay up with their families and friends to watch these fireworks meant to appease the sun or some nonsense; that’s pretty much it. I didn’t get all the details. Falling asleep before midnight is supposed to be bad luck though, I got that much.”

She continued, “I figured we’re here anyway…. And you spacers are always so superstitious…. we should probably do it just to be safe. We need all the luck we can get lately.”

“You’re a spacer now too, you know…” he said.

“Yeah, that’s why _I’ll_ be staying up. You saying up with me?” she asked, hoping she had convinced him it was worth their while.

Din hesitated. “I don’t really like the sound of fireworks….” He had a hard time admitting it but it was true. Loud sounds still made him jump all these years later, but he can force it down when he has to.

“Oh, right.” She sounded disappointed. She understood his hesitation though and she wouldn’t push the issue. “That’s okay, I get it. I’ll let you know how it was.”

He hated how her face fell flat when she realized he wouldn’t be staying up with her. She went along with almost everything he asked of her without complaint and without question, the least he could do was sit through a few exploding shells without freaking out.

“I’ll stay up too, it’s no big deal. I try to pick up pieces of the local culture from every planet I visit. I can appreciate that.”

As the sun was setting, they landed the Crest on top of what appeared to be a flat mesa some measurable distance from the city proper. It gave them a good view as well as provided them with the high ground for their own security.

They had put the kid down for the night and carried two blankets up through the maintenance hatch so they could sit comfortably on the top of the Crest, near one of the engines. They were so far away from any other sentients they left their armor behind to recline on the top deck in their soft clothes for sleep. It was past time for sleeping anyway so it made sense.

They sat down on the thicker blanket to provide some cushion and wrapped the other blanket around themselves to keep in some of the heat they were losing as the temperature dropped.

She didn’t know what it was, but there was something about this place, this moment. Or maybe she was just tired of pretending that she didn’t enjoy being close to him….

There was something peaceful about being awake at midnight, when everything was quiet and still, that she hadn’t felt in a long time. It felt like the rules of the day didn’t apply at this hour and she almost felt drunk with how pleased she was he chose to watch this with her.

She scooted closer to him and rested her head lightly against his shoulder, savoring the heat she felt where her cheek touched him. She felt his arm tentatively reach around her and tugged it more snugly around herself under the guise of pulling the blanket closer as well.

They saw the first burst of color in the sky but both she and Din startled violently when the sound of the exploding shell reached their ears a second later. “Sorry,” he said as he adjusted his arm around her as he tried to get comfortable again. “Hard to watch something so beautiful from afar, isn’t it?” she says, trying to distract him. She’s looking off in the distance trying to give him a moment of privacy after he jumped, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of _her_.

“Yes, but it’s dangerous trying to move closer,” he replied in a soft tone, only realizing after he said it that she had been talking about the lights. He hoped she didn’t notice he had been staring at her instead, but when she looks at him he can see the wheels turning in her head. “It doesn’t have to be, if you know what to look for,” she said cryptically, but seemed to let it go.

He jumped with the next one too and she felt bad for asking him to watch this with her now. After the first one, she could control her fight or flight response, but he struggled.

When he apologized again for startling, she wanted to say something to make him feel better.

“Explosions make me jump too, you know. We don't have to stay out here anymore” she said, to give him an out. _This had been a terrible idea_ , _Cara_.

“No, it’s nice; I know it’s only fireworks. I’m just being stupid,” he said.

“PTSD _isn't_ stupid. I have it too.” She could sympathize with his response; there were all sorts of triggers she tried to avoid; the list was quite long. “Come on, let’s head inside; it’s getting cold anyway. We can go check on Bean.”

“I want to see the rest of it, really,” he tried to say convincingly. “I get shot at for a living, I can handle loud noises.”

“Can you turn off sound in your helmet maybe,” she suggests, “is there a noise cancelling feature I’m not aware of?”

“Kind of,” he admits. “It stops input from the microphone; but then I can't hear you talking either.”

He can somehow feel her smile even in the dark and even with her facing away from him.

“Come on Din, like you've never done that before to shut me up....? Be honest.”

She’s managed to both distract him and put him in a better mood with just a few words. He’ll never grew tired of how she anticipates what he needs. “I’m sure I have no clue what you're talking about.” Her answering laugh that makes his body shake where they are joined is worth a dozen more of those damned shells.

The fireworks were coming faster now as the finale was approaching, and multiple were being launched at once to fill up the whole sky over the village. Surprisingly, that seemed to lessen the effect the single blasts had on him and she felt him relax against her as they could finally watch the lights without noticing the sound.

By the time the lightshow was over and they stood to go back inside, it was just after twelve. Din surprised her when she heard him say, “I thought most of these celebrations also say you’re supposed to kiss someone at midnight.”

She froze. She had left out that part on purpose, but she couldn’t lie to him. It was impossible.

“It’s the same here too. Sharing a kiss at midnight is supposed to bring good things to come in the next year. Or keep you from flying into the sun or something…. These people are obsessed with the sun.”

“Why did you leave that part out? You _want_ us to fly into the sun?” He says it jokingly, but his voice betrays that fact that he felt she left it out to let him down easy. Was the thought of kissing him that repugnant to her? It seemed like there was something _more_ between them as weeks turned to months and he thought he had been reading the signs correctly….. but maybe he was wrong.

There was a reason she didn’t bring it up, but she didn’t think she could explain her reasoning well enough, so she had just not mentioned it at all.

“I know you can’t take off the helmet and I didn’t mention it because I didn’t want you to feel like you were missing out or something….. I didn’t want to bring up an experience I know you can’t have in the off chance it might bother you in some way, that’s all. You’re perfect the way you are. You have your own customs; you shouldn’t worry about what other people do and neither should I.”

“Wait, you were just trying to ………. _protect me_? Is that what you’re saying?” She can’t tell if he sounds offended, or sad, or just surprised.

She looks down at the blanket which is suddenly very interesting. “I guess, but it sounds stupid when you say it like that. I know especially with the kid you struggle not removing the helmet because he’s your family and you want to be close to him. I just didn’t want there to be one more thing on this planet that reminds you of what other families do freely….. It sounds dumb, I know…….”

“It doesn’t sound dumb at all. Thank you for looking out for me. I didn’t think about it like that.”

“I wasn’t trying to be dishonest; I just didn’t want you to feel bad, I guess. Your helmet is perfectly kissable, don’t worry about it.”

He’s quiet for a while as they just stare out over the city that’s gone dark now that the festivities are over.

She can hear him thinking and braces herself when she hears him take a breath.

“If things were different….,” he says quietly, before pausing to decide how he wants to ask the next part, “would you have _let_ me kiss you?” He asks it purely as a hypothetical, though he’s not sure why he said those words aloud to start with. Even as a hypothetical, he feels his heart beating faster as he waits to hear her response.

“I don’t _want_ things to be different. I meant what I said. You’re perfect the way you are.” _She knew she had upset him._ This is exactly what she was trying to avoid. She doesn’t need any more than _this_ and now he’s going to be all weird and broody feeling like things should be different.

He knows she means her words, and her unconditional acceptance of him is the most valuable thing he’s ever had. _But he has to know….. could there be more?_

It was getting harder and harder to watch idly as they dance around each other. The feel of her body pressed against his and her head on his shoulder gave him a glimpse of what he thought he saw when he looked at her sometimes. She seemed so at ease like this, like she enjoyed being close to him. He was glad he stuck it out through those exploding powder kegs if this was his reward.

He turns toward her so they’re facing each other. “I know. But _IF_ they were different, would you let me kiss you or would you push me away?” He tried to change the emphasis of his words to get to reply either way. He wasn’t sure what he would do if she said the latter, but he had to know. He’d had enough disappointment in his life, he could deal with that blow too when it came.

“I’d _want_ you to kiss me. Better yet, I’d kiss you.” She didn’t say she’d _let_ it happen, she would _want_ it to happen. She would _make_ it happen. That was even better than either of the options he provided.

“You mean that?” he asked, trying not to sound too eager or hopeful. Maybe she was just being nice.

“I wouldn’t say it just for your ego and I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

_He’s quiet. Did she say the wrong thing?_

“I hope I didn’t make you uncomfortable with my big mouth,” Cara says, apologizing for how she’s seemingly ruined this nice moment with her careless words. _Was that the wrong answer?_ She _would_ want him to kiss her if he could, but did he want her to say something else instead? There were times where she felt he had to feel something more than just friendship toward her and she hoped she hadn’t just ruined it the very first time he ever seemed to bring up anything involving their feelings. Or was it something else entirely? Was he delicately trying to let her know he had noticed the way she looked at him and wanted to let her down easy?

He finally makes a decision. He can’t seem to talk about this worth a damn, so he takes her hand.

“Can I ask you a question without making everything weird?” he asks her.

“You know you can ask me anything. And I’ve learned to love weird.” Cara couldn’t imagine this night getting much weirder, but she’d hear him out. He seemed to be trying to tell her _something_.

The feel of her hand caressing his is giving him courage to say what he’s been afraid to voice for some time. Doesn’t want to ruin what they have; it’s the best thing he’s ever had, but……

“Cara, do you ever feel like there’s……

like there’s something _more_ ……maybe…..

or if there’s not something _more_ ….. that maybe there _could be_ ……with you and me, I mean?

Do you know what I’m trying to say?” He could not believe the rambling word vomit that just came out of his mouth. _What the hell was what?_

“It’s the middle of the night and my brain is too tired for riddles. Are you talking about what there is between _us_? If there might be something mor---Wait, are we actual talking about _this_?” The awkward hand gesture she makes between them pretty much sums it up.

“Yeah I guess we are.” He laughs a little, and runs a hand over the back of his neck.…..

“Look Cara, you’re my best friend but lately I …… I find myself wondering…….I mean…...sometimes I look at you and everything’s different; I don’t know how to explain it.”

“Wait, hold up ….” she says, not quite believing what he’s asking. “Does this mean we’re _not_ trying to ignore _this thing_ between us anymore? No longer pretending like it doesn’t exist? When did this update happen?” She has to clarify, just to make sure she’s not hearing things.

“Wait, what?” he asks, genuinely surprised. “You feel _this thing _too, it’s not just me?” Din legitimately sounds shocked that she knew what he was referring to.

“You mean the _thing_ we don’t talk about even when we talk about _everything_ else? Yeah, I do. Of course, I do,” Cara says, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “What do you take me for, an idiot? Apparently, even Greef sees it; he won’t shut up about it.”

“I can’t believe you noticed it too.” He sounds like he can’t believe what he’s hearing.

She looked at him like he just said the dumbest thing she ever heard. “You can’t believe I noticed it too? Really? You mean the sexual tension that is so thick I can barely breathe sometimes? Yeah, I _may_ have noticed that.” The way she says it makes him feel warm for some reason.

“I jus-- I just didn’t want us to rush into anything-- wait, you _really_ feel it too?”

“ _Rush_?” she asks, with a disbelieving laugh. “You call _this_ rushing? It’s not like we could have possibly moved any slower. Whole civilizations have risen and fallen in the time it’s taken us to _not talk_ about this.”

He huffs out a laugh at her description. He has to admit, they might have been a little overly cautious, but this was important. _She was important._ “I just didn’t want you to think that I wanted you by my side all this time just for ..… _you know_ ……. _that_. Come on, Cara, be serious. You know I’m attracted to you, but what we have is so much more than just that. It’s everything good that I have; you, me, and the kid; the life we have together. We should take things slow, _not that slow_ , but just slow enough….. I’m not just trying to get in your pants.”

“But what if I _want_ you in my pants? Does that fall under ‘just slow enough'?” He expected her to sport a dirty grin and a teasing tone of voice, but she sounded sincere _. If she wanted him, then what were they waiting for after all?_

“Ugh. You can’t just say things like that,” he practically groans out in protest as he feels arousal sitting heavy in his stomach. _Okay, so there might have been a slight grin creeping up her lips now_. “You’re important to me Cara, full stop. I want you so badly I can barely breathe at times, but I would keep things the way they are now forever without complaint if there was a chance I could fuck this up and lose what we have.”

“I don’t think you’ll fuck this up and I don’t think I can ignore it any longer without losing my mind.” She can’t believe they’re actually talking about _this_ , even if they can still only manage to call it ‘ _this_ ’. _Finally._

She reached over and tangled her fingers with his, in a first awkward attempt at hand-holding.

“Thank the stars,” he let out, clearly relieved. “Me neither. I can’t ignore it anymore. You don’t make it easy you know.”

“So, you’re saying I make it _hard_? She asks, her trademark grin lightening the atmosphere instantly. “Din, I didn’t know you had such a dirty mouth,” she says, absolutely delighted with how she managed to turn this conversation around and with the surrendering sigh he lets out in response.

“You’re admitting you do it on purpose then?” He absolutely would not take her bait. Once they started down the road of flirty banter he knew he was done for, especially with her within touching range.

“I admit nothing.” The sultry way she said it against his chin of his helmet was in itself an admission of guilt.

_Were they really acknowledging this thing that’s been hanging unseen in the air between them for so long?_ _Wait, what did she mean, ‘even Greef sees it?’_

“It’s a couple of minutes past midnight,” he admits, “but can I still do _this_?” he asks, changing his grip on her hand.

He takes her hand in his and raises it up to his helmet. For a second, she thinks he’s just going to guide her to touch the cool surface, but he surprises her. He takes her hand and guides her fingertips up past the cloth covering his throat and under the chin of his helmet, inching them closer to his face. As he guides them higher, she feels the curve of his chin and the rough stubble covering it before her fingertips reach his lips. She isn’t sure what he wants her to do so she just goes with what feels right in the moment. She runs her fingertips over the softness of his lips, committing to memory their shape and texture. They’re smooth and warm and she caresses them a final time before she feels him wet his lips to press a kiss to her fingertips once, and then twice. His wrist is still holding her hand when he kisses her hand one more time before placing an individual kiss on each finger. It feels so good, so sensual, and she is shocked at how hot this has gotten her. The pad of her ring finger was the most sensitive and as he pressed his lips against it one final time, he drew the tip of her finger just past his lips and into the blazing heat of his mouth before withdrawing her hand. She could still feel the heat of his mouth after her hand returned to the cool night air.

“How was that for a kiss?”

It took her a moment to respond. The feel of his mouth was too distracting.

“ _That_ was your midnight kiss? she asked, “I bet I can do better.”

He had never been so glad for her competitive nature as he was right now.

She takes his hand that was still holding hers and turns it over so she’s looking at the back of his hand. She presses her lips to the back of each of his knuckles before kissing down each one of his fingers. When she turns his hand over, she nuzzles her whole face against his palm, making sure to breathe extra deeply so he can feel her hot breath against the sensitive skin of his wrist. She mouths wetly against his open palm and kisses each one of his fingertips lightly just as he had done hers.

It felt so good, Din had closed his eyes to focus on the sensation of it, but overall he was proud of the level of control he managed to maintain as she kissed his hand. What made his eyes snap open and immediately fly to her mouth was what she did next. She had saved his thumb for last, but after kissing the pad of his finger, instead of pulling back with a grin like he expected, she parted her lips and took the full length of his thumb wetly into her mouth and sucked. When her tongue ran the length of the digit in question before once again sucking on it with so much enthusiasm it drew a moan from her own throat, he let out his own shaky breath before moaning helplessly as well.

When she withdrew his thumb from the wet heat of her mouth, the grin he loved so much was there waiting on him.

He was so achingly hard now he couldn’t think straight. _How was that even possible? She had just kissed his hand._ His brain tried to chime in that whatever erotic thing she had just done with her mouth was definitely more than just a kiss, but he couldn’t think about _that_ again if he was trying to stay in control of himself.

“That was cheating,” he managed to croak in reprimand of her dirty tactics.

“Was it?” she asked innocently. “It felt pretty good to me.”

“You just enjoy torturing me,” he states, as if daring her to argue with such a simple fact.

“No, I just enjoy getting a rise out of you,” she said, her face the epitome of innocence.

“You’ve definitely done that. Who has the dirty mouth now?”

“Have I?” She pulled his hips against hers as she backed into the wall and couldn’t help but grunt out some mumbled obscenity as she felt him painfully hard against her.

_She couldn’t stop herself. She had to do this, just once. Just once, and she would back off._ She ground her hips against his, hard and dirty and shameless, making them both hiss at the pleasure, _the_ _almost blackout euphoria_ , it caused to tear through them after holding themselves back for so long.

“If you wan----" He swallowed. He couldn’t even get it out. It was like his body was fighting against his mouth. “If you want to end the night with your pants still on, we should probably cool off,” he said aloud, wanting to do anything but.

If they decided weren’t ignoring this any longer, her body wanted to make up for lost time. She made no sign she was moving anywhere. If he wanted to cool off, he would have to be the one to back down, she didn’t have it in her.

He starts lifting his helmet off and she shuts her eyes reflexively.

“What are you doing, Din?”

“I have to kiss you, just once. A real kiss I mean. Is that okay?”

“More than okay. I want you to kiss me.”

He cups her face in his hands and while he hoped to make it a sweet buildup filled with promise and longing to cover the months of ignoring this feeling between them, the sight of her parted lips as she waited for his kiss was too much and he couldn’t help himself as kissed her roughly instead. It was like he had no control over his body; like watching it from the outside as a spectator. He was desperate to feel her, to taste her, to devour her, and as soon as her lips adjusted under his and pushed back against him, he pressed his body more fully into hers making her gasp against his mouth. Her tongue was warm and wet and _everywhere_ as their mouths slotted together over and over again, testing every angle to find the one that got them the closest. Her head was tipped back against the wall and he took a thick handful of her hair into his hand as he moved from cupping her face to holding the back of her neck to tilt her more into him.

He registered her hands threaded in his own hair, tugging in response to him gripping hers. Her hands touching his face and hair were something he would never forget. If he dies tomorrow he would die happy knowing what she tasted like, felt like under him, and sounded like when he made her moan. The feel of her grabbing at him everywhere she could reach with his bare face and hair under her fingertips was just icing on the cake.

They were quickly forgetting whatever arbitrary boundary they had agreed upon as their kisses turned messier and more desperate as their hunger for each other overtook any sense of propriety or thought of technique. Tasting Cara after imagining what she would taste like for so long was overwhelming his senses. He couldn’t get enough. The way her mouth opened so willingly under his made his head spin and the way her moans were captured by his mouth made desire pool in his groin so shamelessly that he was helpless to do anything other than grind against her in desperation.

His mouth on hers was even better than she dreamed it would be. His lips were so soft and yet so insistent, relaying his obvious long-restrained desire for her. His tongue in her mouth made her brain shut down and made her roll her hips in time with his in hopes of relieving some of the ache she was feeling. She shifted her legs so she straddled his thigh and they both moaned at the change in pressure. His hands in her hair and at her neck were amazing but she needed him to touch her like she had dreamed about so many times. Without interrupting the meeting of their mouths that was so long overdue she could almost laugh at the relief of it, she grabbed the hand that was still cradling her chin and guided it to grab her breast firmly enough they both broke from the kiss to gasp at how good it felt.

“Fuck Cara”

“Gods, Din. Don’t sto-.” His mouth was back on hers before she could even finish her sentence.

His hands were large and strong, and she knew she could never again fully pretend hers were a suitable stand-in for his as she touched herself. She was ruined now. Nothing but the real thing would do from here on out.

She felt so good under his hands that his head was spinning. Her reactions were driving him crazy as though she couldn’t get enough of his touch. They were both breathing so heavily, they were almost panting as they tried to catch their breath between kisses. To get some oxygen, he kissed down her neck and sucked hard enough to encourage a small bruise to form. He beard was rubbing her skin raw, but she loved how it felt. _She might have heard herself begging him for more, she couldn’t be sure._ He pulled the collar of her shirt down to kiss as far as he could, loving the feel of her collarbones under his tongue and the very tops of her soft breasts just at the edge of his reach. _She needed more._ She pushed his head down to her chest and his mouth left wet patches everywhere he nipped and sucked and kissed her breasts through her thin night shirt. He had dreamed about this moment for such a long time he couldn’t be sure he wasn’t dreaming now but no dream had ever felt or tasted like this ………

Her hand reached between them to grip him though his pants until he could do nothing but pant into her neck. The combination of the feel of her breasts under his hands, the taste of her neck under his mouth, the give of her soft curves, and the pressure and friction of her hand was too much.

“Cara,” he tried once, but she was as gone as he was. Her only answer was a groan into his neck and her teeth sinking in just enough to make the hairs on his arms stand on end. He had precious seconds here to turn this around before it was too late.

“Cara, come on, we have to cool off.” She just moaned at the sound of her name on his lips and kept biting and kissing his neck as her hand reached into his pants. His words hadn’t even registered at all.

“Cara, we have to stop.”

“What? Stop?” She froze at that word. “Why??”

He got his first real look at her face since he kissed her, and she looked beautifully intoxicated: Her pupils were dilated as they stared back at his face indiscernible in the shadows. Her hair was a mess, her lips were swollen, and the soft skin of her throat irritated and burned by his beard. He couldn’t look at her lips and he couldn’t look at the dark spots of moisture over her nipples where his mouth had been just seconds before. _Shit, looking at her this ravished was only making things worse._

“If we don’t stop now, I’m not sure I can,” he tried to explain. “I want this, but we went from nothing to _this_ just a few minutes ago. We said we wouldn’t rush it.”

“Just one more kiss, then?” she asks, before they pull apart to head inside.

_That seemed reasonable. He couldn’t argue with that, except if she touched him, all bets were off._

“No hands,” he states, laying down the only ground rule he can think of with so little blood in his brain.

“No hands,” she agrees as she raises her arms and flattens them against the wall behind her, palms up near her shoulders to show her empty hands. His forearms pressed against hers so he could lean into her fully to bring her closer to him without his hands. He kissed her again and the content sounds she made when he pushed her into the wall was the most beautiful sound, second only to her moans from just minutes ago. While this wasn’t the ravenous, wildly desperate kiss they shared earlier, her mouth parted under his once more and her tongue brushed against his over and over until they were moaning and writhing against each other again. He broke for air and as her hips started rocking into his he had to physically tear himself away from her before he was unable to.

“Mmmmm. One more kiss?” she practically begged against him mouth and he was the biggest idiot alive because he leaned into kiss her lips one more time. Which turned into two more times…..

_He would pull back right after this. Right after this. Definitely, right after one more kiss._

When her hands tangled in his hair _again_ and her tongue was in his mouth, he realized he may have made a mistake. Apparently, there was no such thing as one more kiss. _And how did she get her arms free?_

“What happened to taking it slow?” he asked her, as he forced himself to take a step back.

“Sorry,” she apologized with absolutely no remorse in her voice at all. The brilliant smile on her face confirmed she wasn’t sorry in the least. Her lips were swollen and he had to look at something else to keep from kissing her again.

“I’m certainly not sorry,” he said honestly, with a muffled laugh.

“Good, neither am I. All rational thought went out the window as soon as your mouth was on mine.”

“So, does this mean we’re not ignoring _this_ anymore?” Din asked her, to make sure this wasn’t all just an explosive moment of weakness that wouldn’t carry over into the next day. If he had to go back to pretending the air didn’t crackle when they were in the same room, he might just lose his shit.

“Are you kidding me? I don’t think I could ignore it anymore even if I wanted to; and especially not after that.” She said it as if he were crazy for even suggesting they could go back to their willful ignorance after this.

“Soooo, what you’re trying to say is ‘ _that was good?_ ’” he asks her, grinning under his helmet as he placed it back on his head.

“You fishing for compliments, Din? Fine, it was fucking amazing. For the life of me I don’t know why we didn’t do that ages ago.”

“Now that I think of it, I can’t either,” he laughs, and while the heated moment was gone, things felt warm and light in a way he didn’t think he’d ever get to feel and hour ago. He won’t lie, the deepest masculine part of him rejoiced at her favorable assessment of his mouth on hers _. She wanted him, she really did._ _Apparently she had for some time._ He still couldn’t believe they had made this leap while avoiding the minefield of messy feelings he couldn’t explain but felt wholeheartedly.

“I still don’ know how well I can _talk_ about this thing, but _it’s_ amazing. You’re amazing.” He wants to apologize in advance for his clumsy words that will surely show themselves as they traverse this new aspect of their relationship.

“We don’t _have_ to talk about it. We’re on the same page now, and there are better things your mouth could be doing anyway,” she says, only slightly teasing him. She’s letting him off the hook. She doesn’t expect him to instantly become skilled at talking about these things. They’ll figure it out together. _He thinks he might love her just for that._

He agreed though, sometimes it was better to let your body do the talking when words failed you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Apparently I do prompts now. Three times makes it officially a thing I guess :)
> 
> Thanks for reading. Let me know if you enjoyed it. You guys make my day!


End file.
